Goodbye
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Anthony and Ian are at the hospital, saying their last goodbye to someone they loved. can be friendship Ianthony, or shipping Ianthony if you want.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or anyone associated with them.**

**I was in a very...depressed mood, Father's day is coming up in another month. And I was thinking of my grandpa...who passed away, so this is a dedication I guess you could say. Anyway, I hope you like it...**

* * *

Anthony made his way down the pristine white hallway. He'd been there so may times over the past month, he was pretty sure he knew just about most of the nurse's first names. His father had gotten really, really sick...and the doctors were saying he didn't have very long... He looked back at Ian, who gently gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

His heart was slowly breaking, especially at the sight of his father on the hospital bed. The heart moniters and I.V. hooked up to him, Anthony went over and sat down by his bedside. Ian waited at the door, deciding to give Anthony and his dad some space. His father smiled and slowly inched his hand nearer, Anthony quickly placed his hand over his father's. His hand was beginning to get cold...

"Son...have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" He asked, his dark eyes looked up at his son, whose naturally red cheeks were redder and he was struggling not to cry.

"I know at first, I didn't really approve of this 'Smosh' thing you and Ian did...I wanted you to grow up and get a real job, you were the oldest...so I wanted your brothers to look to you as an example...and I didn't think they could, if you were off doing Smosh...but your mom. She told me to sit down and actually watch one of your videos...I'll admit...it did make me chuckle." Anthony smiled softly and tried...yet failed to hold in the tears that were now trailing down his cheeks.

"I watched alot of them...it was just you and Ian being idiots...but I saw something in you, I saw passion and confidence...which you'd never had before...I saw you being happy, and son all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy." Explained his father before giving another hacking cough. He sighed and gave Anthony's hand a slight squeeze.

" You're one of the happiest people I know, and I'm proud of you for bringing joy to others...for being a role model to your brothers, when I couldn't...for taking care of your mom and the boys, you're the best son I could've ever hoped for..." Said his father, he slowly reached his hand out...and both father and son embraced...Anthony cried on his father's shoulder. This was probably the last time he'd ever see his father again. He was glad he got to spend these last few moments with him...he clung to his father...who had once felt so strong, now seemed so frail compared to him.

Mr. Padilla looked up at Ian at the doorway, his grip on Anthony became alittle tighter, before letting go.

"Anthony, I'd like to talk to Ian for a few minutes...why don't you go get something to eat." Said Mr. Padilla, Anthony looked back at Ian who glanced around nervously. He knew his father had never really...liked Ian, but his father didn't seem hostile.

"Dad are you sure?" Asked Anthony, his father nodded and smiled up at him.

"It'll be fine...I love you."

"I love you too." Said Anthony before wiping his tears, and giving his father one last hug before going to the doorway.

"No Anthony, I'" Ian was interrupted by the pleading look Anthony gave him. He sighed, and went into the room, one day, he was going to build up an immunity to Anthony's big, brown, puppy eyes.

"Hey Mr. P" Said Ian, sitting down by Anthony's father's bedside. the two sat there in awkward silence for a few seconds, that seemed like minutes...if not hours. When Mr. Padilla cleared his thoat.

"Y'know, when I first met you, I thought you were a bad influence on my son. In 6th grade you seemed like a nice enough kid...then high school hit. Maybe it was because I knew how shy and insecure Anthony was, and I didn't ever want to see him get hurt. Least of all from some punk." Said Mr. Padilla, Ian shrunk dwn in his seat, still it was nice of him to explain his reasoning.

"I'd never do anything to hurt Anthony, he's my best friend...my bro." Said Ian, a slight defensive edge to his tone. Anthony was one of the few, true friends he had...who didn't judge him, who treated him equally, who shared his sense of humor, who he could joke around freely with.

"I know that now...you and I both know that Anthony is incredibly shy...but whenever you're around, its like the clouds surrounding him disappear...thinking back, I want to apologize for everything...for treating you so harshly, for doubting you, and never treating you with the respect and dignity you deserved..." Said Mr. Padilla, and it was clear he was very sincere. Ian sniffled, feeling his face beginning to burn as tears stung his eyes.

"Its ok..." Said Ian, smiling at him...earning him a smile from the older man.

"You Ian, are a strong, confident, hilarious young man...never tell yourself any different...please take care of Anthony for me."

Ian nodded, as Anthony went over behind him and held his father's hand.

"Keep doing what you're doing...I'm going to be up there watching you...I..." He whispered...Anthony's eyes widened as the flatline came...he broke down and cried on the bed. Ian hugged him tightly and let Anthony cry...


End file.
